


Make Daddy Proud

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Lace Panties, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, Thongs - Freeform, a lil bit of - Freeform, and, but very mild he just gets kicked once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: Warning bc. Pain kink and borderline cock torture.This is all consensual. As far as I'm concerned, they discussed boundaries before the whole scene happened and have safewords





	Make Daddy Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an older fic of mine that I decided was bad in many ways and took down. I edited it, changed some characters, so here  
> Just so ya know, I hate feet. I hate foot stuff. But, steel toe boots are different when it comes to this kinda stuff

"C'mon, baby boy. Make daddy proud." 

Dennis's steel toed boot- Mac had no idea where he bought those- was pushed up between Mac's legs, grinding it against the bulge in his lavender thong, lace rubbing uncomfortably against Mac's hard cock. His whole face was flushed a deep crimson, gaze focused on the floor, refusing to look up at him. Just knowing that his best friend- lover?- was seeing him dressed like this was humiliating enough. 

Dennis was the one who'd made Mac dress that way, walking into the apartment and throwing the dainty garment at his the younger man, ordering him to put it on. Mac had flushed and stuttered, fumbling to catch the panties, staring down at them with wide eyes. Dennis had warned Mac to not make him say it again, and when Mac hesitated, he'd been shoved up against the wall, stripped, and the thong had been forced onto him. 

The way Dennis had put it on him had the strip of lace in the back wedged uncomfortably between Mac's asscheeks, lace grinding up against his sensitive hole. 

"You just gonna keep sitting there?" Dennis, voice low, chuckled slowly.

"S-sorry daddy." Mac mumbled, leaning forward to nuzzle the bulge in Dennis's pants, slowly shifting to press his tongue against it, mouthing at his clothed erection like a cheap pornstar. His arms were tied securely behind his back with an old length of rope, the knots so tight that the rope was chafing his wrists. He tried to grab the zipper of his roommate's pants between his teeth, finally getting it after fumbling around for a while, and pulling it down with some difficulty before trying to unbutton them. 

He couldn't get the button, trying with his teeth and his tongue and his lips, failing each time. He finally gave up, sitting back on his heels and looking up at Dennis with wide, teary eyes- droopy green eyes that anyone else wouldn't have been able to resist- but Dennis just stared down at him, blue eyes piercing. 

"Pathetic." He reached down to unbutton them himself, carefully removing them but leaving on his boxers and boots. "Can't even unbutton a pair of pants." He pushed the toe of his boot harder against Mac's erection, making him whimper and squirm, trying to move away. Dennis grabbed onto his hair, dragging him closer and lifting his foot to push the heel of the boot against Mac's cock instead, smirking when he yelped and tried but failed to pull away again. Dennis let go of his hair and slapped him across the face, a bright red handprint rising on his skin. Mac looked up at him in shock, tears clinging to his lashes. 

"Hurts, daddy," Mac whimpered, blinking back tears, cheeks burning with embarrassment. His precome was smearing onto his skin, leaking out of the lace and onto Dennis's boot. The older man made a disgusted face, pulling it away. 

"Clean it."

When Mac didn't react right away, Dennis shoved him down, hunched over a little bit to hold him there, nodding when Mac's tongue darted out to lick up the precome smeared onto his boot. Dennis straightened up and Mac stayed down, making sure he licked it all up before hesitantly moving back up onto his knees. With no instructions being said, he leaned in and used his teeth to start pulling down his friend's boxers. 

He choked out a sob as Dennis pulled his foot back then swung it forward, kicking Mac between the legs. He doubled over, practically collapsing at the floor, arms tugging and fighting at their restraints. There were tears dripping down his cheeks now, thighs pressed tight together as he squirmed. 

Dennis nudged him onto his back, resting the sole of one of his boots on Mac's chest to pin him down. He looked pathetic, eyes squeezed shut, squirming on the floor and whimpering. His thong was crooked, the flushed pink head of his cock sticking out from the lace. 

Dennis growled, looking at him in disgust. "Look at you. You're getting off on this."

"I'm sorry, daddy." Mac choked out, slowly opening his eyes. They looked even greener with his eyes reddened from tears. His chest rose and fell dramatically with each breath. Dennis sneered and rolled his eyes, lifting his foot from Mac's chest. 

"Go get your toy." He ordered, Mac obeying immediately and squirming back onto his his knees, trying to squirm over to his bed. His gut was twisting into shameful knots as he picked up a blue dildo with his teeth from its hiding spot under his bed, bringing it over to the older man. Dennis took it from him, positioning it differently before shoving it back into Mac's mouth, his free hand tangling in Mac's hair to hold him in place. "Suck."

He moaned around the plastic cock, eyes fluttering shut. He could still feel his face burning red with embarrassment as his lips spread around the toy. 

"Ass up. Don't stop sucking." After a moment, Dennis took away the toy and let go of Mac's hair, shoving him to help him fall down, resting on his chest and lifting his ass in the air. He could hear the older man's footsteps as Dennis moved around him, lowering the dildo to press the slick wet head against Mac's hole, thong pulled aside. "You feel that?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, daddy- please. I want it, will you pl-" He cut off into a high pitched moan as Dennis shoved it in to the hilt, not caring for preparation or comfort. Mac nearly collapsed, whimpering at the burning stretch of his hole wrapped around the toy. 

He felt as Dennis's free hand came down hard against his ass, smacking it a few times, making the skin burn red. Mac tried not to squirm too much as Dennis dragged the toy out of him and shoved it back in. He bit his lip to try and muffle the sounds he was making. 

"I'm gonna have to spank you, huh?" Dennis threatened when Mac jerked his hips as the dildo pushed in rather far. 

Mac shook his head quickly, holding back as Dennis pulled it out and slammed it back in. He wanted to moan, to jerk back and push himself further down onto the toy. It felt good- he felt good- he wanted more, wanted to be stretched open and filled. He spread his legs more, presenting himself to the older man, cock hanging thick and heavy between his legs. Dennis's low chuckle sent chills down his spine. 

"I can't believe you're such a slut." He smacked his ass again. "Alright, slut. You can fuck yourself on it." 

Mac's hips instantly started moving, pushing back onto the fake cock, pulling off, then pushing back again. It was still a stretch, but it got easier the longer he did it, moaning as it pushed in deeper and brushed against his prostate. If it wasn't pushed up against the floor, he would've tipped his head back. Dennis moved the dildo closer, letting Mac angle himself so that it pushed up against his prostate each time he shifted back. 

He didn't even realize how close he was until he orgasmed out of nowhere. It took him a moment to even realize he was coming. His vision was blurring, thighs trembling, ass clenching and cock twitching as his come pooled up on the floor. He could feel his hips twitching. His muscles relaxed, blissed out until the dildo was roughly pulled out of him and he realized what he just did. 

Before Mac could even say 'sorry, daddy,' Dennis was pulling him off the floor and throwing him onto the bed, grabbing something from beneath and climbing on top of him. He straddled Mac's back, one hand reached behind him to tangle in his hair and push his face into the pillows, his other hand clutching a wooden paddle. 

Dennis had never used the paddle before but he didn't care, lifting it and smacking it down hard, relishing in the color rising on Mac's skin and the way he stiffened and screamed into the pillow. Dennis repeated the action, over and over until Mac's screaming and thrashing had turned to shaking and sobbing, his ass a deep red that was already shifting to the purplish color of bruises. 

Then Dennis was tossing the paddle aside to reach between Mac's legs and grab his cock, tugging it up into his hand, making Mac whimper and try to lift his hips to stop the pulling at his cock. He was still sensitive, come smeared over his cock, and Dennis's slim, soft hands felt nearly painful against his skin. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Dennis was moving to get between the younger man's legs, helping him lift his ass so he could slowly push in, groaning at how tight Mac felt around him. It didn't take long, only a few hard strokes, and Dennis was coming, no condom to keep it from all spilling inside Mac. Mac squirmed and moaned at the feeling, pressing his face to the pillow and shuddering as Dennis reached down to stroke Mac's cock, groaning at the way Mac clenched around him as he did. 

Mac was moaning like a pornstar when he came again, clenching around his roommate's cock and biting the pillow. He was barely aware of it when Dennis pulled out, and by the time he turned over onto his back, the older man was lying next to him, a small smile on his lips.


End file.
